everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Crabapple (Annoying Orange)
Orange: (singing) Banana Banana bo-banana, fe-fi-fo-fana, I really hate, Bananas! (Laughing) Crabapple: That totally sucked. Orange: Whoa! Who said that? Crabapple: Don't quit your day job, buddy. Orange: I don't have a job. Crabapple: That's a Shocker. Orange: Are you my conscience? Crabapple: No. Orange: Talking grasshopper? Crabapple: Yes. Orange: Really? Crabapple: No! Orange: Oh. Where are you? Crabapple: Hello, Mcfly! Right here! Right in front of you. Orange: Where? Crabapple: Oh, come on! What, are tone deaf and blind? Orange: Whoa! It's a midget apple! Crabapple: No, no, no. I'm a crabapple. That's a midget apple. Midget Apple: We prefer to term little apple, thank you very much. Orange: Wait, wait, wait, wait. So, you're a crabapple? I thought that was a crabapple. (Apple screaming & running) Crab: Eee-Haa! Ride-em cowboy! Woo-Haa! Crabapple: Is that sort of the thing happen a lot around here? Orange: Naa. I think it's just a spur of a moment thing. (laughing and the stoped laughing) Crabapple: Are you finished? Orange: No! I'm an orange. (laughing) Crabapple: Hahahahahaha! Shut up! Cripes, I'm starten to miss the singing. Orange: Oh, Really? Crabapple: No. No, none of this is good. I'm stuck with an orange that runs it's mouth like a weedeater on rocket fuel. A crab that thinks he's a cowboy, and a fricking midget apple. Midget Apple: That's little apple. Crabapple: Nobody cares! Orange: Hey! Hey, Crabapple! Crabapple: Shut it. Orange: Hey. Crabapple: Shut. Orange: Hey. Crabapple: Nip! Orange: Crab-- Crabapple: No. Orange: Hey! Crabapple: Shut! Orange: Hey. Crabapple: Be quiet! Orange: Crabapple! Crabapple: SHUT UP! (waited about 4 seconds) Orange: Wanna hear about the time I met a pumpkin? Crabapple: NOOO!!! Orange: Jeez, you're an apple. Crabapple: Crabapple! Orange: Yeah, no kidding. Crabapple: No kidding?! That's all you've been doing since I got here! No kidding would be great! You should get to work on that right away, you freaking idiot! Orange: Okay. So' I said pumpkin, more like plumpkin. (laughing) Crabapple: Dimple face, dimlitted pile of-- Orange: Get it? Cause he's a pumpkin, and he's plump. Plumpkin? (laughing) Crabapple: It's not funny! It's-- Orange: Plumpkin! Crabapple: No, it's-- (shadow on the crabapple) Crabapple: Hey, what happened to the lights? Orange: Plumpkin! Crabapple: Plumpkin? (screaming) Pumpkin: Ow! Orange: Ow! Hey! How's it going plumpkin? Pumpkin: I think I just sat on a midget apple! Midget Apple: Hey! It's little apple! Pumpkin: Whatever. Orange: Hey! Hey, Plumpkin! Pumpkin: Yeah? Orange: Crab. Pumpkin: (screaming) Crab: Eee-haa! Sherriff (The scene cuts to the text. The theme song is playing. Orange says "The fruity questions of the day: What the #1 thing that makes you crabby? Leave your answers in the comments!". The text on the left says "RAY WILLIAM JOHNSON AS CRABAPPLE". (there is also yellow "Subscribe" button in it) The texts on the right say, "CREATED BY DANEBOE" and "WRITTEN BY SPENCER GROVE". On top of the videos Annoying Orange: Cruel as a Cucumber and Annoying Orange: Lady Pasta it says "WATCH MORE ORANGE!". The links on the bottom say "TWITTER.COM/ANNOYINGORANGE" and "FACEBOOK/ANNOYINGORANGE".) Crab: Cowboy! Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts